


Sora's Journal- Traverse Town

by TheThirdCharles



Series: Sora's Journal [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Traverse Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdCharles/pseuds/TheThirdCharles





	1. Sora's Journal- Traverse Town

I crash-landed from the black hole into an alley. Glad that I had lost all momentum as I hit the cobblestone street, I started to look around, my body not shattered like the rest of my family had presumably experienced when I abandoned them. I searched the alley for a clue to where I was, and I saw that the alley had an end, which led out into town square and a ledge with crates to jump on to reach it. Concerned that the creatures had followed me, and wanting to maintain a low profile while holding the high ground, I moved for the crates and ledge. When I got there, I found a line of crates blocking half of the ledge, and an obese man in knickers and an old-timey ponytail blocking the other half. I tried to jump past him, but the barrels were just out of reach. “Excuse me, sir”, I said. “Do you think I could get through? I was just dropped here after my world kind of died, and I’d rather not run out into the open in case those things followed me here.” “No can do, my boy. The Heartless killed my world too, and all I’ve got left is this ledge, blocking off the alley.” “So no house or family?” “What didn’t you understand, son? This ledge is both my house and family. Why else would I just be standing here, being a blubberous human traffic cone? If it weren’t the case, this wouldn’t make any sense.” “Look, mister, I’ve mercilessly beaten tens of those “Heartless” and four children. I’m pretty sure I can take you. Please move for just a sec.” “None shall pass.” “Fine! Let’s go!” As I swung at the fat man, leaping at him from the crate, I somehow failed to hit him with my attacks. This was not because he dodged, mind you, but rather that I apparently can’t target the broad side of a barn, or in this case, a fat guy broader than said barn. He started to laugh at me and I walked away, defeated by my greatest opponent yet. “HAHA! ONCE AGAIN THE LEDGE OF CRISPIN IS IMPREGNABLE! LONG LIVE THE LEDGE OF CRISPIN!”  
Inspecting the town square, the town was a beautiful Victorian design, with alleys, streets, cobblestone, and apparently Crispin. There was a pretty, young bar-maiden outside of an open beer garden, and I figured with everything I knew dead and Victorian drinking laws about as lax as Destiny Island child fighting laws, I figured I could use a pint to cope with my sorrows. I asked the bar-maiden for a drink, but she said all they had was ether. When I asked what ether was, she said it was basically magic juice. Realizing I had no use for magic since I didn’t know any spells, I left, regretting that I hadn’t picked the wand so I could’ve had a reason to drown my sorrows. I looked behind the tables to find a chest on a shelf. I tried using my cosmic mega-key infused with the essence of light itself, but it was in fact, no match for the fortitude of the mundane tin box. I decided to move on.  
I wandered into an accessory shop, run by the first modern-enough looking person I’d encountered since falling into this plane of existence. He was a gruff, blonde man with goggles and a permanent scowl. I started to talk to him, saying, “Hey, I just landed in this world from a black hole. Do you have any idea what’s happening.” “I do, in fact. Your world was destroyed, kid, and you weren’t, so you were dropped here. It’s where people land as refugees when their homes are destroyed by the Heartless, or in some cases ‘Direct to Video Sequels’, whatever that means.” “Wait, so this isn’t, like, a regular dumping ground for the black hole, with debris and all?” “No.” “And people make it here, not through any sort of will of their own, just by random good luck?” “Yes.” “All of this with no regard for the rules of gravity or momentum?” “Gravity, kid, cuts a guy’s vitality in two. Haven’t you ever heard of magic? And ‘momentum’? We don’t like your five dollar words around these parts.” “But what about science?” “What’s a science and is it surly?” “Well, it’s not exactly surly, but it-“ “Then I don’t care. Name’s Cid.” “Sora.” I went on to ask what the store was, and he told me it was an accessory shop, which protected you against anything the Heartless can throw at you through items like rings, earrings, a chain, and if I can save up enough, a belt, the finest defense in Cid’s culture back on Midgard. When asked how I can buy it, he told me that I can do so with ‘munny’, the currency of this world found in the leavings of dead heartless. I thought to myself that this would have a negative effect on their society, creating a feudalistic state where everyone is indebted to the few warlords able to fight the heartless effectively, and then I thought “I want that belt”.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the shop, and the first thing I saw was a sign with the words “Traverse Town” on it. Because this is clearly a direction to promote transit and commerce through the city and clearly not the name of the place, as that would make no sense, I decided to follow its advice. Stepping into the second district, I saw a man with nobody chasing him clumsily run past me and trip. For some reason, a glowing, pink object in the shape of a cartoon heart flew out of his body and into a black and violet orb that looked like the black hole that ate my home. I was confused that this man spontaneously separated from this pink object after no physical injury beyond a trip, and even more so at how his body disappeared with no logical explanation, but I was preoccupied with the new variety of Heartless in front of me. It had emerged from the fusion of the pink object and the black orb, obviously more of a threat than the others. I braced myself for a fight as it teleported away before I got a good look at it and the wimpy Shadow Heartless from back at home tried to fight me without the tougher guy’s help for some reason. I walked around the courtyard of the shopping district, squashing all of the little Shadows they threw at me. I searched a ‘Gizmo Shop’, which looked less like a shop and more like a power plant if the workers only worked their shifts after a hard day in the first grade. I continued to a hotel, which had a widely advertised ‘art display’ with several picture of mountains and forests roughly the size of a postcard on their walls. I suppose when you can’t guarantee to your guests that they aren’t going to murdered by the heartless, mediocre landscapes are the next best thing to promise.  
Lastly, I ended up in a house owned(?) by a pair of Dalmatians. I read a note left on the table. “Our world was destroyed and our 99 puppies who we told to hide in convenient boxes with hyper-sleep capabilities were scattered across the multiverse. Please find and return all of them.” While I understand that they want their puppies back, why wouldn’t the note ask for food? Or water? Or even safe passage out of a district deeply infested with Heartless? Not to seem cold, but if they made nearly triple digits in a single try of parenting, why don’t they just make more, not even to replace them, but to raise into an army, because at this point, I think they could outpace the Heartless? Or even go out there themselves to look. I looked straight at the pair, Pongo and Perdita and asked them, “Why don’t you do this yourselves? Perdie, your uterus handled ninety nine puppies at once. If that’s proportional, you are basically indestructible.” The two looked at me as if to say, “We’re just dogs.” “Fine”, I replied. “But on the off chance that there’s a dog out there bravely battling the Heartless for the fate of their loved ones, you two are cowards.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ending my stroll around town, I returned to the first district to find that the Heartless had invaded there too. Mowing down some more shadows, I thought to myself, maybe I could ask Crispin or Cid for help, but when I looked to Crispin’s post, I saw nothing but broken barrels. Of course they can target him. Why am I not surprised? I cleared out town square, the people that gathered there before having retreated into their homes, and then went to check on Cid. Upon entering the shop, Cid calmly said hello. I asked him why he wasn’t worried about the Heartless. In his own words, “I have an aura of intense ‘surly’ around this shop. They aren’t gruff enough to get in.” “And I am?” “You tell me.” “I’ve collected some munny. Give me your finest belt.” “Are you kidding me? Kid, you can’t afford that yet.” “But I want that thin, stylish belt!” “It’s too strong! It’ll break you in half, kid!” “Alright. Just give me the heavy metal armor chain.” “Finally you’re talking sense.”  
As I walked out, I heard the voice of an intimidating man of about twenty tell me about the dangers I faced by wielding the Keyblade. I heard thousands of fangirls cry out in joy across the various worlds. I was about to turn around and tell him I never asked for it, I saw that he was absolutely gorgeous. With black leather with red accents and enough belts that I’m convinced he could take a tank shell head-on, I’m convinced the only store besides Cid’s that had stayed open on this world that had weathered the Heartless was Hot Topic. He told me to give him the Keyblade, at which point, I looked him in his deep green eyes, bookending a sexy scar, below a proud mane of salon-quality hair (I’m not even gay, he’s just a very, very pretty man.) and told him I wasn’t interested, at which point he drew a sword to fight me for it.   
His weapon was terrifying, a combination of a gun and a powerful blade, compared to mine that didn’t have a single sharpened edge, unless you count the keychain’s mouse ears. I braced for an attack, and he proceeded to casually walk up to me, void of anything resembling hustle. Taking advantage of this, I ran up and hit him with a combo. When I tried to go for a second combo, he hit back with a much stronger one of his own, at which point, I remembered I had no abitity to defend myself other than a comically slow jump and to try and parry. I eventually did, getting in another solid combo, when he jumped back fifteen feet and his swords started to charge up a large fire blast. Dreading that this was the powerful magic I’d heard so much about, I braced for the worst. He eventually fired a small, slow, very dodge-able fireball, confirming to me once again that the magic branch is for wusses. I landed another combo, when he landed another of his own, though he didn’t count on the small bit of chain I’d bought off Cid that I’d equipped nowhere near where he hit me, which by its mere presence made me slightly tougher. He slowly strolled a few feet away, when I hit him in the head once more, thus winning the fight. Or so I thought. I had unfortunately forgotten two fatal truths. 1) He has an actual weapon. 2) I am a scrawny fourteen year old whose only protection is a small chain tied stylishly around my wrist. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I did so, to my surprise, to Kairi. I was unbelievably happy to see this, but I could barely muster a smile thanks to my half consciousness. She smiled and told me that I had been chosen to wield the Keyblade, which draws the Heartless to me, but gives me the ability to fight them off and save the multiverse. I asked her why she knew this and how she had survived when she had been an immaterial ghost the last time I’d seen her. She told me that it was a prophecy told to her by a talking mouse by the name of Mickey the size of a small child that leads a royal bloodline and she was able to escape the Heartless due to her incredible ninja skills. I found that either I’d blacked out more violently than I’d thought or Kairi was a mentally unstable kunoichi. I soon found it was the former, as the adorableness of Kairi gave way to the slightly less adorableness of Yuffie, who proceeded to introduce herself. Dressed in a green sweater, yellow skirt, and orange socks, she was undoubtedly one of the legendary warriors of stealth. I could hear nearly ten fangirls screaming out in mild happiness across the various worlds. She sat next to me, and I had to wonder if what my mother had told me, that if you go into the city, you’ll lose consciousness and a female ninja will have her way with you, was true. She said no, and that I needed to wake up because the Heartless had regrouped and were attacking town again. I scanned the room and found the pretty man that had knocked me out, who Yuffie introduced as Leon.   
“Bottom line, the Keyblade chose you, and there’s no way around it,” explained Leon. “After I knocked you out, I tried to get away with the Keyblade, but each time I tried, it wouldn’t work. I tried walking, strutting, stepping, and dare I say it, walking briskly, but as fast as I went, it kept teleporting back to you to the point I figured we should let you recover in our room at the hotel.” “But you talked to this Mouse-king and he said I was the one chosen to wield the sword. And yet you still attacked me?” “To test you.” “You knocked me unconscious.” “It wasn’t an easy test.” “You shot at me. With fire.” “So you’re the Keyblade master, what’s that like?” “It’s what you’d expect. I get it right after all of my friends are dead, so not that much fun.” “Dead? You clearly don’t know the Heartless very well,” interjected Yuffie. “But I saw Kairi’s ghost, Riku was swallowed alive, and my home disintegrated. You’re telling me they’re not dead?” “Not necessarily. With the Heartless, people don’t so much die as they do ‘gracefully vanish’. To be honest, it can be pretty negotiable.” “So Kairi’s ghost was...” “Her heart.” “You mean her soul.” “No, her heart.” “How? I saw a guy earlier that died and a glowing, pink cartoon heart of an object flew out of his body into a black sphere.” “A Heartless took his heart.” “Wouldn’t that mean it’s technically no longer ‘heartless’ if it’s taken a heart for itself?” “No.” Before the logic of this could catch up to me, a Heartless crashed through the window. Leon drew his Gunblade yelling, “Yuffie, go!” “She’s a ninja! She isn’t sticking around to help?” “I mean, I guess I could... but you’re the Keyblade master. You’ve got it covered.” “Well, alright, but you’d better not only show up to fight against me at some time in the future in a casual setting after contributing nothing when it counts.” “Deal.” With a powerful swing, Leon launched the Heartless through the window as the two of us jumped down to follow it.  
When we landed, I saw another version of the Heartless that appeared when that man died by lightly tripping. It was clad in purple armor, with a pair of blood red claws and a twisted, terrifying metal helmet This may have been intimidating if it stood taller than four feet, and was noticeably smaller than myself, even when I crouched into a fighting position. Another reason was that it wouldn’t stop shaking as if someone had hit it repeatedly in the head and the helmet hadn’t stopped vibrating from the impact, though funnily enough, that’s exactly what happened next as it blew up like the others I’d killed. Leon shouted to me, slashing at the newly spawned Heartless that approached us, “I’ll get the small ones; you find the leader and end it.” “But you knocked me out, even after I got the upper hand! I could use the help.” “The boss is probably in the third district; if you hurry, you can get the drop on him. I have to protect the first district.” “No you don’t! I can smell the surliness from here!” “Be that as it may, this is your first real test as Keyblade master, you know, besides saving your world. And me. Granted, both of those wiped the floor with you, and the fate of my world is at stake, but I’m sure you can handle it.” Leon strutted off to take care of a single Shadow a hundred feet away staring at a wall. I figured I may as well do as he says and test myself.   
Fighting through the entire second district of town, I ended up in the third district, and as I walked down the ramp to the district’s courtyard, I heard two distinct screams above me. I tried to dodge, but then remembered I was physically incapable of somersaulting. Two people crashed into me from twenty feet up. The three of us groaned. They then shouted, seeing the Keyblade, “THE KEY!” I turned to see them, perched on my shoulders, and saw they were an anthropomorphic duck and dog. I screamed for a solid twenty seconds, witnessing the abominations perched on my shoulders, fearing what kind of inbreeding and deviancy had led to two such creatures and fearing even more why the duck wasn’t wearing pants. The Heartless commander of the attack had heard this, however and closed in on us. Crashing before me was an assemblage of hulking purple armor, including a pair of hovering gauntlets and feet. Invisible walls appeared around the courtyard, I stopped screaming, and the three of us got up. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO?!” I shouted. The duck responded in an unintelligible cacophony of quacks and rage. The dog responded in a charming, simple Southern drawl, “We’re here to find the key for King Mickey!” “Mickey Mouse?” I yelled. “Mickey Mouse,” said the dog. “Mickey Mouse”, said the duck. “Mickey Mouse!” I yelled in clarity. Just then, the armor smashed down on us with its boots, throwing us all back as its gauntlets spun at me. The duck shot the gauntlets out of the air with a blast of fire from, I could scarcely believe, a magic staff, as the dog charged forward, stampeding the boots with his shield. It was amazing. It was very conveniently a full set, and between this, we were invincible. Until the armor counterattacked and the two of them were sent flying. I figured to myself, this massive Heartless doesn’t even have any arms, and I ran up to hit it in the side without even the remotest fear of being punched. Of course this one hit me. The three of us regrouped to strategize. I would sneak up as the dog would run up and brace for the attack as the duck would give cover-fire. What happened was the duck ran out of mana and the three of us ran up and wailed on the thing until it died. Caesar himself couldn’t have done better. As the Heartless retreated, the three of us introduced ourselves as Sora, Donald, and Goofy after I had a delayed reaction of more screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

We figured that because we made a pretty great team, that team comprised of a pre-pubescent boy wielding a blunt, impractical key, a temperamental duck that can’t take a hit, and a dog with an expression frozen on dazed glee. We’d set out to find their king, who apparently left of his own volition to fight a threat he felt they couldn’t, to find my friends, who apparently weren’t dead, and to screw the space time continuum by fighting the heartless across every world we felt like. We also had a funny face contest, so there’s that. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, their friend and a pretty young woman with a pink outfit, combat boots, and a tall, elaborate haircut stepped out to meet us. I heard hundreds of fangirls screaming out in happiness and surprise across the worlds. “What do you do, Aerith?” “I pick flowers.” “I mean, in terms of fighting.” “I’m a white mage.” “I think Donald, Goofy, and I were pretty hurt in the last fight.” “Well, that sucks.” “Huh.” Leon and friends told me how proud they were, giving me 100 munny of the 600 they had collected for fun while I fought the big guy who hadn’t dropped a cent, Donald taught me how to shoot fire, and Goofy taught me how to somersault as I slowly but surely started on the path to becoming cooler than all of them. Oddly enough, the somersault was the best gift of the lot.   
Walking out of town, I passed a boy in the courtyard that looked exactly like Tidus, but with another color scheme as a detail I was expected not to notice. “Tidus?” “Sora! You’re alive!” “Yeah! Apparently I’m the chosen one.” “Cool, cool. If you don’t mind, I’d rather you didn’t call me Tidus. I’m trying to reinvent myself since everything I know and love has been wiped out.” “I’m still here.” “We don’t talk that much. Anyway, I dyed my hair, bought some new clothes, and I’ve changed my name to Sutdix.” “’Sutdix’? Are you serious? All you did was change your appearance slightly and add an X to your name before rearranging the letters? That’s pretty lame.” “Huh. The more I think about it, it is. I guess I’m Tidus again. Thanks, Sora.” “You’re damn right, ‘thanks, Sora’. Lame, man. So lame.”  
We continued to Donald and Goofy’s ship, a gummi ship, a bright ship made of equal parts space age technology and Duplo blocks. As a sign of good faith, they allowed my to christen her, and we set off on the majestic H.M.S. Boner to the vastness of space.


End file.
